A variety of operating systems are currently available for interacting with and controlling a computer system. Many of these operating systems use standardized interface functions based on commonly accepted graphical user interface (GUI) functions and control techniques. As a result, different computer platforms and user applications can be easily controlled by a user who is relatively unfamiliar with the platform and/or application, as the functions and control techniques are generally common from one GUI to another.
One commonly accepted control technique is the use of a mouse or trackball style pointing device to move a cursor over screen objects. An action, such as clicking (single or double) on the object, executes a GUI function. However, for someone who is unfamiliar with operating a computer mouse, selecting GUI functions may present a challenge that prevents them from interfacing with the computer system. There also exist situations where it becomes impractical to provide access to a computer mouse or trackball, such as in front of a department store display window on a city street, or while standing in front of a large presentation screen to lecture before a group of people.